Sith Empire
by Muk
Summary: A Sith on a little mission to eradicate a village in the far Outer rims finds out that she isn't as much of a monster as they are believe to be made out to be. Original Character in the Setting of the KOTOR Sith Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Sith Empire

Star Wars & Co. © Lukasarts, Original Character © Me

Author's note: Not betaed, my first try at writing star wars fiction. don't flame me too hard you hard core fans

* * *

In a Galaxy far far away …...

I am fighting a against a Jedi with in a lightsaber duel. My red blade whirls vertically pass my left shoulder before striking down on his right side of his head. Only with a lot of effort is he able to parry my strike in the nick of time.

Then one of my dancing blades, controlled through my force telekinesis slashes against his back. He does a half step and avoids the entire slash only to be in impending danger of my second dancing lightsaber. It stabs towards his stomach. Unable to protect himself properly he uses his force ability to absorb the lightsabers energy.

Meanwhile my first dancing blade comes around to strike down against his head. He uses the new gained energy and does a force shockwave, sending both blades flying away from him. I already knew what he would do, since I planned those attacks ahead of time.

I know this type of fighter. After exchanging the first five blows I already know how to deal with them. I need no force prediction to be able to find his weakness. He's weak in swords play, he depends on his force prediction too much to retaliate against a true master in lightsaber duels.

Knowing he would do a force shockwave, I brace myself, using my own lightsaber slicing through the shockwave. Once passed, I step into my striking range and follow up with multiple blows towards his head either aim for his left or right side. He on the other hand is still recovering from his force push and only through his force prediction is he able to defend himself against the following blows.

I let my own blade dance, setting the tempo of the match, while he is only reacting, probably predicting the next five or ten blows. Where as I am already sending my consciousness fueled by my rage and hatred to my two blades that were send flying. My mind recovers them ignites the blades again and sends them flying back towards the Jedi.

He finds a small break in my assault and attempts to launch his own attack. He doesn't get far. I parry his first strike, and immediately set out for a double strike, in the interval he needs to recover and block my strike, bring him out of his tempo immediately.

Then once more under my own tempo I barrage him with strikes leaving ever so slightly a larger interval open between strikes. He's so focused on my own person he doesn't notice both my dancing blades are back in position ready to strike at him once more. However he finds the opportunity I've purposefully let him have to set his own tempo and attacks. He whirls his blade vertically and horizontally until finally he does a full body turn and swing, believing himself to having the upper hand. I on the other hand have been waiting for this very moment. As the slash comes down, my dancing blades comes to aid me in parrying the blow, while I just hold my blade in a stabbing position waiting for him to stab himself into it.

And there it is. Having turned his back to me, he runs himself right into my blade. He's shocked. How could he not have predicted such and outcome? Depending on the force ability to predict all your opponents move will be exploited by masters, such as myself.

I only sneer at his shocked and dying face. A soft and evil smile runs across my face. I look deep into his eyes, as his right hand lets go of his lightsaber. It grasps onto my left shoulder before slowly without much strength left his hand slides down my soft bosom, touching my nipple with his finger tips. I don't even care on the contrary his pain distorted face is more of a trophy to me than whatever his hands try to hold on to.

Seeing me in such a victorious smile and pose, he closes his eyes and I notice how he's trying to focus what is left of his will into using some sort of force power. Damn Jedi, he's trying some last minute ability? As if I'd let him. My two dancing blades stab him, one from the front into his heart, since my own blade stabbed his stomach and the other entering through his shoulder blade also towards his heart.

Though his mind focuses on his force power, his body still reacts to the pain I inflict upon him. His mouth opens for a scream and his eyes open as well, however to my sudden surprise he does not scream. Instead beams of light suddenly flash out from his mouth, eyes and then his entire body explode in white light, engulfing me entirely in it.

For a moment I see nothing but white. For a moment I feel no rage, no hatred, no emotion. It is quiet, it is still. Time stopped.

Then my senses return. I blink once, twice and before me are just the Jedi's robes and lightsaber. My flying lightsabers are lying on the ground with the Jedi's belonging. I motion my left hand to use the force to pick up my own lightsabers as well as the lightsaber belonging to the Jedi.

On the other hand I look around at the result of my battle. The entire village burned to the ground, only a few more buildings are left standing, however they are all burning. And to my satisfaction, all villagers are dead, my own handy work of course. It is in this moment of satisfaction I notice that the lightsabers I used the force to pick up, are not in my left hand.

I look down towards my hand and find the lightsabers havn't moved an inch. I motion my left hand again to pick up the blades and to my own surprise neither blades are moving at all. Only now am I noticing though my hatred and rage still burn with my body no force is responding to such power. I use my will to gather my emotions into my left hand and release all of it towards a building, however I already know it, the force is not responding to my will any longer. Only my own emotions are still burning as hot as a wild forest inferno.

I want my blades, NOW! With both hands I force my rage, hatred, anger and all the other negative emotions towards my blades lying on the ground wanting them to come to me. Still nothing happens. In my fit of rage I notice too late something is still moving and alive besides myself. As I hear it move, I turn around and see a small girl standing amidst all the fire and death.

She has blond hair, tight together like a pig tail however she's an alien with half her upper body being human and the other half that of a snake tail. She will do nicely to release my range and frustration on. Damn Jedi!

"Prepare yourself," I say in ancient Sith. A rare language, few know. I taught it myself, since my master would probably have me assassinated for knowing it. Igniting my blade, I slowly walk towards the unmoving child. She just keeps staring at me with her big eyes. She doesn't move, or let out a cry, nor are tears on her face. She is just focused on me, no on my face to be precise.

Now I am towering over her, with my blade ready to strike the final blow. I wait, waiting for some sort of fearful reaction from her, since this is her impending doom. I have time, "Come, show me a little fear here, a little fright towards your impending death."

And there it is, she raises her hands, definitely to fold them together to plea for mercy. However to my surprise she just hugs my left leg, while continuing to look right into my eyes. As she hugs my leg, her soft body sends a feeling through my entire body that covers up the raging hatred and wild fire that since my consciousness been my companion. This little girl no taller than my knee is able to sooth my rage with just a hug?

I know not what overcame me, however I relax and my blade falls out of my hand. Tears run down my face and all the tension that keep my body upright disappears and I fall onto my knees. I hug her, this little girl. This little girl not even half my size showed me that even a Sith is still able to cry tears of joy.

I cannot bring myself to slay this girl, but I feel more than just joy within her. I feel a familiar presence in her. She is able to use the force. Her potential though, since I am unable to feel or manipulate the force properly anymore, will be huge. And she might be my ticket to the freedom from that accursed master of mine. Weak as he is, I am still unable to harm him, for now at least.

I hug the girl for a little while and then I ask her, "What is your name?" She opens her mouth however it seems she doesn't speak Basic or ancient Sith. "Why don't I call you Ophelia," I say in ancient Sith. Though she seems unable to speak, she understands ancient Sith. She looks happy and tries to indicate it seems that it is her real name. "Really? I am glad, you may call me Teresa, though my master calls me Darth Kitsune."

I stand up and motions my hand to force pick up my lightsaber, then I remember I cannot feel or manipulate the force anymore. I am about to bend down to pick up the blade when Ophelia with her tiny hands hands me the blade. "Well aren't you a little nice girl, however I'll have to educate you properly once we are off this rock."

I walk over to the dead Jedi and pick up my own blades as well as his. Then I look for my speed bike only to find it destroyed from the battle with him. I look towards my communication device and find it broken too.

Damn that Jedi, can't believe he did that in the beginning with all his force power abilities. I search his robe and find a key towards his own space ship. Its 20 min away with a speed bike. A days march using the force and probably three days worth of a march on foot without any force powers. With a small child like Ophelia I probably will need another two extra days.

I take another look at Ophelia and notice only now she's naked. It seems with these half human half snake aliens clothing isn't really needed as they even grow scales on their human body. However in this early stage, her human body is still made from soft human flesh. I ignite my lightsaber and cut the Jedi's robe to fit little Ophelia's size. Then we march towards the Jedi's space ship.

Not long after we left the village little Ophelia's stomach growls rather loud. "Hungry? I thought you reptiles could go on without eating a lot of food?" I looks around myself observing my surrounding, ignite my lightsaber and toss it. It cuts down a strange looking reptile with nine legs and three tails. Using the lightsaber to ignite some wood I grill it over an open fire before handing it over to Ophelia. She devours it almost in a single gulp. "A little gluttonous girl, are we?" I ask, while she only smiles at me. She didn't completely eat all of it. In her hand she still is holding half of it and offering it to me.

"No it's all yours. I don't need any." I answer her. I, too, am an alien canine race and not human. However I come as close to being 'human' as it is possible. Others of my race would have more certain fox or hound like features. I on the other hand have a human face and only my fox ears, eyes and tail reveal myself to be of alien race. I have no mane instead I have long curly gold red hair, that I cut to shoulder length as anything longer only gets in the way of combat.

The next few days we travel through the forest towards a mountain. Early in the morning I hunt for a few small animals and we eat. Sometimes she points out impending danger like when this mixed creature of a bear and deer comes charging at us. Had she not warned me, we probably would sustain some injuries, if not Ophelia may have died. Since she warned me I am able to draw its attention and slice it in half before it could do any harm to us.

I recognize however this type of creature. Sith alchemy fused it together and manipulated its mind to kill and destroy. However it is a failed experiment and this fusion was done recently. There is someone on this planet who's doing novice Sith alchemy.

On our third night we just finished eating our dinner and I laid Ophelia to bed, as I notice a presence. Not wishing to draw attention to Ophelia, I move towards said present only to find a human Sith acolyte waiting for me.

"Darth Kitsune, why haven't you contacted the master? He's growing impatient and thought you dead or abandoned your mission. He send me here to see for if all went according to plan."

Sly little bastard. Master won't be concerned with my work. You came here on your own accord just to find some sort of excuse to sly your way up the ranks. And you probably found it in Ophelia.

"How come you did not finish your assignment? A little girl is still alive," he continues. He closes in on me and grabs both my breast, and massages them in an attempt to arouse me. I on the other hand just stare down on him as his touching is arousing himself.

The only reason I haven't slain him yet is I want to know what he knows. He's a blabber mouth this Acolyte Mc'eath that he is. He groans out loud as he sees me not resisting or attempting to stop him. He got this evil satisfying smile on him, thinking he's got me on the hook. He even opens his zipper and pushes me down on the ground ready to enter me when a wood twig hits him on the back of his head.

Was he really that focused on wanting to fuck me that he didn't notice little Ophelia sneaking up on him? Weak, so weak!

"Who?" He screams in pain and turns around. He sees little Ophelia with her twig and sneers at her before motioning to force choke her.

Suddenly I, who doesn't care at all about anything Mc'eath did to me, snap. All those emotions Ophelia suppressed these last few days surge back up from within my body. I notice the lightsaber the Acolyte has on his right side, motion my right hand to grab hold of it and my finger confirm a successful force grab. I ignite the blade the moment I fully grasp the blade and cut off Mc'eath' right arm, as he's using it to force chock Ophelia.

He screams in pain at the sudden loss of his arm and the force choke releases. Ophelia coughs as she grasps for air, while Mc'eath is rolling on the ground in pain.

"You aren't even worth killing. Run to the master if you must. I shall report to him soon enough," I say to him. I keep his lightsaber, pick up Ophelia and we leave. Reinvigorated in the force I feel much stronger than before in it.

A few more days later we finally see the Jedi spaceship. It is a small freighter type ship fit for someone like a Jedi who travels many worlds and watches over them. I press the open button when I sense danger approaching. A space ship drops out from the sky, it is a Sith acolyte ship. Mc'eath still didn't have enough.

He shoots at the Jedi ship and it explodes as its shield aren't up. From the speakers Mc'eath laughs out loud. Then he aims his twin canons at me and Ophelia. Igniting my blade and the four other blades I protect myself and Ophelia from the barrage of quick firing shots. Ophelia meanwhile is holding tight around my right leg. "Sacred?" I asks her as she is shaking uncontrollably. At first she shakes her head in a No. "Really?" I say but then she corrects herself and nods "yes".

"Don't worry, he's nothing" though it would be nice if I could find the time to toss the wrecked Jedi spaceship at his hovering ship. However he's shooting too many blasts who all pack a punch and without all those lightsabers I probably won't be able to deflect all of them.

Then I notice how the wreckage slowly is lifting up, "Ophelia this is your doing," I say out loud. "Good listen well, gather all your rage, anger, hatred. Gather them up into that ship all of it. Focus them, yes … exactly like that … good. More, you need more ….. yes good girl. Now like an explosion release them all of them and aim it at Mc'eath's ship."

With a loud explosion the wreckage slams into Mc'eath's ship, tearing right through his shield and halving it in two. His ship falls down the mountain and lands somewhere in the forest.

"Come," I say to Ophelia, lifting her up to my shoulder as she holds tight to me with her snake tail. I dash down the mountain using force jumps and my dancing blades follow me like a kitsune's flaming tails. A few jumps and we arrive at the wreckage. Mc'earth managed to free himself from the wreckage, but not without injuries. He's leaning against a tree trunk when we arrive.

"Well, well, well..." I begin, Ophelia slithers down my body and pulls down my sword arm wanting to use the lightsaber in my hand. I let her have it and she slithers all the way towards Mc'eath.

He's in pain so I grab hold of his head and use my force powers to find his consciousness and bring it back out all the way until he's awake again.

"Welcome back to the living," I begin. He sees in shock and fear my face, "and farewell weakling."

Ophelia decapitate him.

I relieve him of his Sith communication device and dial through.

"My lady?" a human male military man addresses me. "I did not think …." he begins before he's shot in the back.

"My lady!" a human woman replies. "Irene, it is good to see you, my love," I answer. "Your mission is a success then?" She asks. "Yes, send a shuttle for pick up."

"Come Ophelia, it is time to begin your proper training." I stretch out my hand and she grasps it and with a smile follows me into the shuttle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sith Empire

Chapter 2

Author notes:

Star Wars © Lukasarts & Original Characters © Me

Not betaed. If I offend hardcore Star Wars fans leave me a review on what you didn't like or what you liked. I shall try and do better next time.

* * *

"You know what to do then, Ilene?" I ask Ilene after pressing a hologram device into her hands. "Yes my lady, I shall follow your instructions left behind to the letter. Come Ophelia," Ilene stretches out her left hand. Ophelia is still holding tight to my hands, pressing down on them with all her strength her small soft hand are able to muster.

I turn my attention to Ophelia, looking down at her before I bend my knees and looking at her eye to eye. "Don't worry, we won't be apart for long. Ilene will take good care of you." I motion my left hand towards Ilene and Ophelia slowly moves over. She grabs hold with her left hand Ilene's hand while still holding tight with her right hand my left hand.

"Now go," I say, "I shall be back soon." After some hesitation Ophelia lets go of my hand and grabs hold of Ilene's left hand with both her right and left hand. Her face however shows how sad she is of me leaving. Since I am still at her eye level, I stretch out my hands grab hold of her cheek and press my lips on her large forehead. Then I press my lips on both her cheeks before on her lips at well. "I'll give you another one after I return and you followed Ilene's instructions," I say to Ophelia.

Ilene turns to Ophelia and says, "wait here with my XO," handing over Ophelia to her XO. She then follows me up the ramp into my Sith transporter. "My lady," she salutes me formally one last time. With my fox tail I warp her towards me and I press my lips on hers forcing my tongue in her mouth. She's been waiting impatiently for me and her tongue warps around mine. Her stiff pose loosens as I hold her in my arms. "Theresa …." she moans out as I look deeply into her eyes. "Until we meet again, Admiral," I say formally, kissing her on her cheek on last time.

"8k-o7, start up the engines," I order my 'protocol' droid. Ilene steps back out down the ramp back in her usual authoritative pose. "Dismissed!" she orders her underlings as I lift off.

Smoothly the Ilithid, my Sith transporter, exit the hangar and like a shark glides through space. I enter the Hyperspace manually. Using the force it is faster and easier than relying on the board navigation computer. After receiving the coordinates, 8k runs the Hyperspace engine warm and in a silent zoom we enter the hyperspace for my next assignment. I am to find an old Sith lords grave.

As we are in hyperspace, me and 8k start turning off all communication devices and prepare for entering stealth mode as soon as we exit hyperspace. Finishing these tedious work, I meditate and practice wielding the five light sabers I now own simultaneously with force telekinesis.

It is difficult all the sudden. It feels strange to wield the force without Ophelia being next to me. It is only now that I notice it. It is less that she suppresses my rage, anger, pain, hatred. She is more a catalyst to my will, allowing me to grasps, hold, direct my emotions more precise in a quantity I alone am having a lot of difficulty wielding, like right now. It burns these emotions, they conflict with my will for power, but there is only one way through. Endure!

The entire flight I endure and by then all five blades dance to my will. Ilithid exits hyperspace and we see in front of us a green planet before us. Thick green cover the entire planet and hidden within this green is a Sith lord's tomb. Just observing this world from above I notice a few places with potential to being his tomb.

"8k, I'll be sky dropping, orbit this planet, if your stealth is compromised, jump and return when I call you," I order 8k.

"As you wish, Master," 8k-o7 answers in his male robotic voice. I put on my full heat set armor, a masks with a fox marking as well as provision for multiple days. I enter the cargo hold readying myself and then order 8k-o7, "Drop it!" The hangar opens dropping from space into the planets atmosphere. Using my telekinesis force power is guide myself like a bullet through the atmosphere. The only thing protecting me from the heat is my armor and to a lesser degree my force absorption ability, which is replenishing my energy to maintain my telekinesis powers.

The green is getting closer with each millisecond and I gather all my force powers towards the impact point. I am still so fast that I am but a burning human bullet as I dive pass the tree crowns and let out all the force powers I gathered in a single burst. Normally so much power would rip apart anything, including myself, however I've done this so many times I know a few tricks to drop out of orbit without injuring myself.

I grasp the burned ashes as I stand back up from my landing. The ashes are soft and warm, my gaze looks at my landing zone. A burst radius of about one click is blown out and burned, just how it should be. I take off my fox mask and let my hair weave in the wind as I wait patiently for a response. And indeed the dark-side replies to such a display of power, for power is all that matters. It is the only way to catch a dead Sith Lords' attention.

He's just like all the others, he's wanting to tempt me to his teaching. I follow his call for now and set out and travel on foot for an entire day. Now at night I let my force presence wander across this planet, observing it precisely so I know where I am moving towards. The voice calling to me is at least another month walks worth away.

The next morning I continue my walk, slowly following the voice calling to me. Sometime during the afternoon a ugly piece of creature comes out of the bushes wanting to attack me. Its like a mix between a praying mantis head and torso and a kangaroo legs and tail. I am astonished that it is able to sneak up so close to me without my force senses picking it up, however it isn't enough to slay me. My light sabers quickly block the twin strike from its forward claws as I jump into its head and use my force power to enhance my own punch and strike right through its armor. My punch is able to break open its chest armor, but it is not enough to actually hurt it. It comes again with a strike against me, my dancing blades are once more able to defend against it, however the blades are unable to cut through its thick armor. I gather the force power and wait for it to strike again and there it comes with a piercing strike, while I wait exactly at the broken armor. Just a split moment before the strike connects to my body, I lift up my entire body, using pieces of the broken armor to give me hold. Its own claws pierce through its own body slaying itself.

Sith alchemy is what made this creature. Refined Sith alchemy. Someone has a lot of time to refine his technique. This must be one of his earlier experiment let lose into the wild. Probably there are more of these creatures. Its claw are quiet powerful and sharp, but also have quiet a solid armor. With a lot of effort and patient I am finally able to cut off a claw with my five light sabers. Using telekinesis I carry it with me. After the next morning I continue on traveling towards the Sith Lord's tomb. Suddenly while traveling towards the tomb the sky blackens. I look up and notice just in time a giant creature is attempting to squash me. Using my telekinesis power I stop its fall and its movement stops just with its slimy skin touches mine. Having it now in my hands I lift it further up readying to throw it away, when tentacles suddenly attempt to strike me. My blades ignite immediately and slice the tentacles. It screams as the tentacle is cut but all the suddenly out of the wound two tentacles shoot out. My dancing blades cut both of them off. It sends more tentacles arm at me and my blades continue cutting them, but soon there are too many arms than there are blades and I barely had time to lift this creature any higher while defending against its arm.

No choice, I gather what power I have to the bottom and then punch a hole into the soft ground, lowering my entire body below its landing spot. It squishes its own tentacles as I am no longer holding it afloat. I gather my strength within my fox hole as this giant octopus fetches out its tentacles from under its heavy blubbering body. This Sith Lord must have really been an expert at Sith Alchemy. Able to make such a giant octopus monster and it is able to run around on land, dangerous, truly dangerous. If it could travel through space, imagine how much havoc it could do to space ships or a Jedi temple. But it doesn't matter any more. Now all that counts is to grasps this Sith Lord's knowledge.

I am ready, finished gathering enough power, exactly like when I landed on this planet. In a single burst I focus the burst this time into a single line and slice the octopus in two before jumping out of it cadaver. I jump so high that I tower over the tree crowns, thus I take the opportunity to land on one of the larger tree branch and observe the sunset. It is beautiful, however something within me tells me something is missing. But right now I can't seem to think of anything which would fill this hole in me.

The next few weeks, no months actually, since these Sith creatures become too frequent as I get closer to the tomb stop me from advancing as fast as I want to. Finally after killing this octopus headed, mantis claw body and tiger leg creature I am in front of this towering tomb. I drop all the extra baggage I've been carrying since I started this journey. The mantis claw, a bull horn, octopus tentacles and other things I used my telekinesis to carry with me I drop in front of the tomb.

I gather the force inside me, strengthening my body and straighten up my pose and enter the Lord's tomb. Immediately behind me a wave of dark force engulfs me, voices of chaos and screams of pain surround me. They are however little to nothing to what I had to endure during the journey. To upkeep all these extra baggage, I endured long tedious and painful days and night. They all were worth it as I found it much easier to slay these Sith monsters with their own weapons than with a light saber. I guessed right in that these creatures were designed to fight Jedi and Sith equally.

Enduring the temptation and chaos surrounding me through the dark side I step forward. I seek not temptation nor chaos, I seek power. "Come Sith Lord, reveal yourself. Face me, I've come to you I called you. I seek power, for power's sake alone. Your words did not tempt me back on my journey, and shall not tempt me now," I say out loud. The dark cloud fades and reveals an entire village of red skins humanoid with strange horns sticking out of their skin.

Warriors stand at the entrance with shield and spears, like a parade they welcome me. I walk pass them and enter into the center where a hooded person greets me. She, as I am able to tell from her body pose, holds in her right hand a scepter while in her left she holds a child of their own village.

"What do you chose?" She asks me. I smirk, while I journeyed here, I thought I may have grown weak, attached to my Ophelia. Seeing this woman and child it reminds me of myself and Ophelia. I laugh out loud a hideous and evil laughter. "Is this the best you can do, my Lord? I shall conquer you, your underlings and make your knowledge mine!" Both woman and child are struck down in a single strike with my light saber. Seeing their elder struck down the warriors jump in to slay me, while the families scream in fear and run away. My other four blades ignite and in a blink of an eye I massacre all warriors attempting to avenge their elder.

"You've grown weak!" I shout at the remaining villages in ancient Sith. "Bow! Kneel! Beg!"

In fear they follow my orders. Yes, this is what it means to be a Lord. "Now where is his tomb." I order them. One of them leads me towards a fork as the others follow a distance behind me. I am able to sense great darkness from the left fork just like how my guide is guiding me. I stop him from continuing on with my left hand, before piercing him with my light saber through his back.

"Don't lie to me, don't trick me! I know this path is a trap and fake!" I whisper to him as he dies. Using my telekinesis I float him deep into the path when suddenly a huge arm crushes the body.

"Indeed a great darkness," I comment on this Sith monster. "Let's see how strong you are, Sith Lord," I say as I enter the left fork ready face to monster. Once again it come with a crushing blow. I sidestep out of it and attempt to slice through its arm. But just like I thought, it too is resistant to a light saber cut. As it stands force power probably won't have an affect on it either. I try to use a very light force push and indeed the hair within absorb all of the force power.

"Interesting creature. It must be the premium of your research, my Lord. Very well, since this is your power, I shall tower it and then all that knowledge is mine!" I shave the monkey with bear body and legs from its entire hair, while dodging and evading its punches, claw strikes and rush attempts. Finally its a naked monkey and I strike it with force push. A reaction it moved, however I didn't gather enough power to crush it with a single blow. It claps with its hand wishing to crush me. I stop it with my force power from finishing its move, but it isn't finish, yet. It still has two claws which come down to slice me apart. I stop them with my telekinesis as well. It then jumps up and tries to crush me with its entire body. A mistake, finally I am able to grasps the entire naked monkey and hold it in my force grasps completely. I use my power to compress it, crush it. I have time now since it can no longer connect any attacks against me anymore, I slowly, very slowly crush it. It screams out in pain as I slowly, with a smirking grin crush it. Bones break, blood veins burst, blood drips out of its eye and mouth and finally in a burst it splashes like a ripe watermelon and drenches me and my gold red hair in its blood.

Then finally I enter the tomb chamber. A majestic tomb, fit for a Sith lord with knowledge and power over Sith alchemy. "I am here," I say out loud in the ancient Sith tongue. I feel his dark powers, whispering to me, but no solid avatar appears before me.

"Have you grown this weak?" I mock him, indeed silence in respond. "Come I shall gather you!" I sit next down to his tomb and mediate. I gather his force present, which is spread around through the entire tomb, slowly focusing it together into a single point. Slowly, while I endure the chaos of the netherworld his avatars forms.

"You!" he finally says, "Powerful you are! Capable of gathering me like this!" "Now come with me!" I order him.

"Are you to disturb my resting place? You are no match against my true power!" He mocks me. True I am barely able to keep my focus on his avatar as all his power gathers. "Your knowledge shall still be mine!" I answer. "Teach me to build a holocron!" I say to him in ancient Sith. "Are you able to withstand the mental stress of building one?" He mocks me. "I bested all your tests, now only your knowledge is a single step away. That power shall be mine!" "You've come far, very well let us see if you are capable of building one. Gather the materials from within my tomb!"

I stand up and pass through his avatar. The native red skins tell me where to find the materials and though some were traps I find all the materials and build a pyramid like holocron. I return to the Sith Lord and present him with my holocron. "Impressive, you learn fast. Yet, holocron can only be programmed while you are alive. The dead can no longer program it. How will you gather my knowledge with in it?" He mocks me.

Only the living are able to fill it with knowledge, he says. But who said it has to be the knowledge of the living? I glee at him sly. I place the holocron on his tomb. "Watch me, my Lord. I shall demonstrate to you the first ever dead Sith Lord who programmed a holocron …. with his own present being the program!" As I finish my last sentence I use my force and grasp hold of his avatar. "What? ..." he screams and laughs as he still does not recognize what I am attempting to do. Solidifying my hold on his avatar I pull it and into the open holocron. Now as he realizes he's to be imprisoned inside the holocron he resists me.

A tug of war starts, dark force power clash as I slowly pull him in. However it is just as he said, am I able to endure all the force I am channeling to capture him? Already I am at my limit and I barely captured his feet.

"Hahahaha, you shall never leave this place, I shall imprison you in my stead!" He realizes that he too is able to pull me into the holocron. "I shall posses you body in your stead!"

Ilene …. Ophelia my thought suddenly wander as he mention he'd posses my body. "Never! You are mine! Bow, Kneel, Beg and Fear me!" I scream reinvigorated knowing what I am sacrificing to capture him. Surprised by my determination and capability to channel even more power through me, he's unable to withstand my will. And in a blink of an eye his entire avatar disappears inside my first holocron. I close the holocron sealing him permanently within it.

The Sith humanoids look at me perplexed as I pass through their village. The dark force is no longer present here and its influence over them, the cloud over their mind is lifted. Normally I'd slaughter them all, but maybe they are useful. They recognize me as their new master. I order them to grow in numbers and strength.

"Conquer this planet in my name! I shall return when you've done so!" I leave behind my fox mask behind as proof of my return and claim over this tribe. My mask I have turned into a small holocron of my own by now, however since it isn't made of the ideal materials it only hold my last commands of conquest.

Finally outside again I phone 8k to pick me up and we enter Hyperspace to return to Ilene's Star Destroyer Bismark.


	3. Chapter 3

Sith Empire

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Star Wars © Lukasarts, Original Character © Me

Not Betaed. Leave a Review if you liked it, or didn't like and if you could, try to be specific.

* * *

While I am traveling through hyperspace I sense a disturbance in the force. Something isn't to my liking when I am to arrive. "8k-o7, prepare for a stealth exit!" I order 8k. I double check the coordinates for my hyper jump. It is very close, almost skin close to the coordinates Ilene promised to be. Should I change my coordinates? No, Ilene promised me this position and I shall arrive exactly where I predict them to be.

"Ten minutes until exiting hyperspace, Master," 8k announces. I leave the meditation chamber and come to the cockpit. The stream of stars flow pass us like a line of light. It is bright and rarely do I spot any shadow or darkness within the hyperspace. Still for some reason even without any darkness it gives me a sense of comfort.

It is as if even though it is as bright as the light side, it is still a stranger to just about everyone else. It is something they can use, however there are still secrets unexplored to them and this unknown scares them. My gaze is still directed still towards the hyperspace as I see the countdown hitting the last minute. I strap myself in and gather my wandering thoughts and focus them again.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, ..." 8k counts down the last few seconds. And then the light disappears and in front of is the giant silver-wolfram colored Bismark. An explosion right in front of us, pieces of armor explode outwards towards my Ilithid. I pilot my ship and evade the flying chunk of armor just in the nick of time. The radar finally picked up three squadron of bombers and a squadron of fighter escort.

"Master, the Bismark's hyperdrive's been hit. It is not functional. The deflector shield is down to thirty percent and hull structure is at sixty percent. It own escort fighter were all eliminated," 8k-o7 reports.

"Bring us into its hangar," I order 8k. "Ilene!" I say over the com. "My lady, thank god you are here," the communication officer Sophie says. "Put me through with the admiral," I order. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Ilene!" "Yes, my lady?" Ilene replies over the com. "Set all your turrets to nil resistant and have them all reloaded! Also is Ophelia next to you?" "Yes, my lady, I shall prepare all the canons. And Ophelia is next to me, my lady." "Ophelia, I sense you followed my instructions. Good come down to the hangar to me."

As I finish giving orders 8k finished piloting the Ilithid into the hangar and Ophelia comes rushing out the elevator. She jumps and hugs me as she sees me with open arms. Her snake like body allows her for fast, very fast sprints, far more efficient than human legs would allow.

I brace myself for the impact with my force. After I catch her I give her a kiss on her forehead then say, "there will be time for this later, but first we need to rescue the Bismark." Her happy face turns into one that is ready to focus on the task ahead. I lead her back into the Ilithid's meditation chamber. "Focus on all the capital canons, Ophelia. I shall handle the flack canons," I say while already in a trance like state.

Using the force to see my targets as well as using the telekinesis I control all the guns manually. I spot a squadron coming in for a bomb drop run, probably trying to finish the Bismark off. It's too late for me to stop them from their run as all eight bombs are on their way to hit the hull. However there are enough flak canons and I let lose eight precises salvos of fire. Instantly eight explosions as I shoot down all eight bombs. Now with the immediate thread of the bombs gone I direct my attention at the next bomber squad readying to toss their bombs and torpedoes at the injured Bismark. Sixteen salvos of focused fire and I rip a whole squad apart.

Then suddenly the Bismark fires its capital canons. Ophelia finally grasped the concept and follows my lead. Normally using capital canons for downing evasive ships like a bomber or fighter is useless, however with a force user able to predict and read a pilots movement we are able to move the canon's position ahead of the pilots path and without needing a targeting system we are able to place our shot into our enemies intended path. The first squad is no more either.

In an instant only two squads remain. One fighter escort and one bomber squad. They start to fly in formation following the leading fighter captains lead. I sense the force in him. I see now, no wonder Ilene's fighter escort were decimated. If a Jedi is leading them it is no wonder they are able to slice through Ilene's defenses.

However I sense inexperience in the wielder. A Padawan maybe? Then where is his master? Probably on the carrier or capital ship. He's ordered his squadron to follow his flight path, clever idea indeed. However I see a weakness in this. Though they follow him, he doesn't inspire them. They are only following orders, they don't trust him. There is fear and doubt, as little as there is, it is still there. My mind and Ophelia's are melding fused a single being as I notice her same intention as mine. I fire my flak canons. The Padawan goes into a dive avoiding them just as his fighter and bomber squad only to be in Ophelia's direct fire. She shoots, the Jedi avoids it, however his squad does not. They do not have that fast a reaction and the bombers break formation. As they break formation I pick off all eight of them one each with a salvo.

Now only he remains. Shocked, I can sense him trembling, his emotions are going wild. It must be his first true loss and the weight of their death must weight heavy on him. Still it seems he realizes he cannot do anything on his own now and he retreats.

We on the other hand don't even bother trying to shoot him down, a waste of ammo. Still the problem is just about to start. He's to return to his master and probably a carrier fleet and our single dreadnought, the Bismark, even if powerful will not withstand a full out fight against these hunters. And without a hyper drive we are just sitting ducks.

We need a quick solution …...

"Theresa?" Ophelia asks me as I am still pondering how to solve this predicament. "Yes?" I look at her, "we could try and hide in that asteroid field over there," Ophelia points on the star map.

An asteroid field, eh? It could work for us, indeed those pilots were not the best, probably just out of the academy and the Padawan is shocked. He won't be able to lead anyone safely out of the field for sure. That leaves only his master and he won't be chasing us with his capital ship. He won't risk that, that only leaves us with our own predicament of how to escape after we exit the asteroid field.

The Jedi is probably going to wait until we exit before trying to catch us. Until then we are safe from pursuers. Now the question is, are our engineers able to repair the hyper drive without any extra materials.

I exit the meditation chamber with Ophelia and exit the Ilithid. Ilene and her staff awaits me at the bottom of Ilithid's ramp. "Good job killing those bombers and fighters, my ladies," Ilene compliments me and Ophelia. "It is only the beginning, make course to fly into the nearby asteroid field, Ilene." "You heard the master, make preparation for entering the asteroid field!" Ilene orders.

"Now there is just this one problem. Is the hyper drive fixable?" I ask Ilene. "Well, my lady," the chief engineer Watson answers. "It is, but using our own resources it would take too long."

"Give me a better time frame, Watson," I say. "How much time? A year? Six months? A Month?"

"One month, my lady," Watson answers hesitating. "How much ammo and food do we have, Ilene?" "Food we got enough to last at least for three month, however with our ammunition we only have about three weeks worth of it. The last fights against the republic drained many of our fighting capabilities."

"You heard your admiral, Master Engineer. Three week is our limit, now get to it. I care not if you have to strip out every fighter's engine to make it work. Make it work."

"Yes, mam!" Watson answers and hurries back down into the engine room to make preparations.

"Master," Ophelia says, "couldn't we save a lot of ammo if we use the force to hold back asteroids?" "Yes …." I answer, "and it shall be good practice for you to refine your powers."

With a plan set out we set the Bismark into the asteroid field of the Semloh system. As we are about to enter the field we pick up the signatures of capital ship exiting hyperspace. The Jedi arrives with his Padawan. I sense his presence on the leading carrier.

"Catch me if you can," I say through an open channel towards him and laugh as he sends out his fighters and bombers to chase us into the asteroid field.

Once more I take control of our flak canons however Ophelia has a different idea. She stretches out her power towards the asteroids themselves and moves them, blocking flight path, changing trajectories of them and letting many fighters and bombers crash into them. Only a handful make it pass Ophelia's asteroid traps only to find my flak waiting for them. The first wave is entirely annihilated and now even the Jedi General hesitate sending more after us. A loss of life as he would say or an unnecessary sacrifice. The military wrong answer. You should push us, it is the only way to overwhelm us. Chase us, hunt us, do not let us rest and lick our wounds. A pity you value the lives of your soldier more than this victory.

With that said Ophelia's power and control grow exponentially as she continues to change trajectories so they don't hit the Bismark. I too continue to evolve as I practice my own telekinesis sending smaller asteroids into larger ones, splitting them apart and also changing trajectories.

Into the second week I teach Ophelia how to wield force lightning. She a strange one, she wishes to practice it against the asteroids. So I put her into a space suit and let her wander outside the ship. There she focuses and wields her lightning bolts evaporating asteroids as they fly by. An interesting way to practice her powers. Slowly as day pass she's able to evaporate larger and larger asteroids in a few seconds. I notice it and see just how much she grows in power. There is a feeling inside me, a tireless feeling. Jealousy and fear? Yes, she's growing faster than I had anticipated. But I, too, am able to feel my own power growing as I continue to block asteroids from hitting the Bismark. And by the middle of the third week I am actually to completely stop the surrounding nine asteroids movement completely while at the same time change the directions of faster and smaller moving trajectories. Ophelia on the other hand having giving into the path of force lightning completely is able to use the entire Bismark as a conduit and electrocute and evaporate any asteroid in a fifty click radius.

With us actually using our force power the gunners barely used any ammunition to shoot down the asteroids and by the end of the third week Watson comes into the command center reporting the hyper drive is operational at ten percent of its normal capacity. Still he says the Bismark shall be able to jump into hyperspace, even if not at optimal speed.

Still a goal achieved. "Congratulation, Master Chief, you did well in giving us an escape route." By now the Jedi Master, he probably sensed our display of force power, he may even witnessed them through his meditation, finished flying around the asteroid field waiting at our exit for us to come out. Though the funny part is, since me and Ophelia are now capable of creating a large space in such a large asteroid field we are able to allow the Bismark to make a U-Turn.

That is exactly what we do. We turn around the still damaged Bismark exit the same side we entered with no one waiting for us and take a long speed up process.

"Maybe next time, the hunter become the hunted," I say through the open com as the Jedi finally realizes we are not coming out the side he anticipated and jump into hyperspace towards the next imperial military factory.

A projected two month of travel in hyperspace just to reach our destination. Indeed Watson did not exaggerate when he said the hyper drive is only operating at ten percent of its usual power. Still it is better than being chased by the Jedi.

Now I have some time and take care of Ophelia, however first I need to establish something. I call Ophelia to my chamber. She's holding something in her hand, however she's hiding it from me. I feel unpleasant, threatened maybe even. "Come with me," as I lead her down into the prison section of the ship. Her hands starts shaking as we walk through the corridors towards where Ilene and 8k are waiting for us. "Is everything prepared, 8k, Ilene?" I ask. "Yes, master."

"Theresa, I am scared," Ophelia says in a whimpering tone as I lead her into one of the empty prison cells. She grabs tighter around my hand, but I coldly lead her towards shackles and put them on her. They are cold and strip a Jedi or Sith of his connection to the force. Ophelia drops what's in her hand on a reflex I catch it, however I am still focused on chaining her up that I don't really take a good look at the object that fell.

"Theresa ..." she looks at me scared, I give her a forced smile, then separate myself from her, leaving her to 8k. He's got a needle with some pain causing liquid in them. "Theresa ..." she screams as 8k stands now tall over her and I am at the door.

"Theresa, I don't want to …." she screams at me, I don't look back. She must go through this ritual. Ilene is waiting for me on the other side of the door. I step back out and the door closes behind me with a silent sliding sound.

"Theresa, ahhhh ….. ahhhh …. it hurts …... ahhhhhh …. ahhhhhh" Ophelia screams out of torture chamber. I close my eyes, my fox ears twitch and flinch each time she screams. It is only then that I look at what she held in her hand. Its a little fox head with a snake crown on its head. She must have made it through force lightning and her telekinesis power while she was protecting the Bismark.

God, why did I do this? Only cause my own master made me go through such a painful experience, "ahhhhhh it huuuuuuuuuuuurts …... ahhhh …... Theresa save me …... ahhhhhhh." Hearing her scream for me, makes my leg tremble. I can't hold myself and collapse on the ground, tears come out. Ilene sees me collapsing and lowers herself, kisses me on my lips before hugging me, pressing her body on mine. Her body warmth fills me, strengthening me, giving me strength, power. I realize I don't need to be like master, don't need to put Ophelia through the same dark punishment to make her my loyal apprentice. She is already loyal to me.

I punch the door button. It slices open and I fall clumsily back before standing up again. "8k, stop torturing her!" I order my droid, "as you wish, master."

I open her chains and then hold her weak body in my hand. Her eyes are open but gaze is unfocused. I kiss her on her forehead, but she doesn't react. "The anti dote, 8k!" He put a different needle into her body emptying its liquid. "It is administered and her body is stable, however her mental state is unconscious," Ilene comments looking at her medical monitor.

"Ophelia, I am sorry," I say out loud then through the force before I try to reach her. It is dark, and cold. I dive deeper searching for Ophelia I hear crying and follow it. The cold is creepy even though it is the force it is so powerful it slowly is draining my force presence. Like an ice sculpture its cold is chipping away at my presence as I close in on Ophelia. It is painful, but still I continue. By the time I reach her, she is all curled up crying. I am but a face now, so much the cold and darkness chipped away from me.

"Ophelia," I say. She looks up but doesn't see me. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done this. My Ophelia, my little honey, my child I am sorry I did such a horrible thing to you." "Theresa …. mother …." she says as she looks at me. Though I have no hands more I still motions my not existing hands to grab hold of her face before I press my lips on her forehead and cheek. As we are connected the cold vanishes from me and I can also see how Ophelia stops trembling. "Let's leave this place," I say to her. "I'll follow you were ever you lead, mother," Ophelia replies. Such a sweet child. How could I do such a thing, never again shall I follow my master's instructions. We travel together holding onto each other until the darkness and cold are but a memory.

I return from the force and stare at Ophelia. She blinks twice and her eyes focus onto my face as I let out a smile of happiness. She grins at me. I give her another kiss. Ilene joins our family reunion. We each steal a kiss from Ilene to her surprise as she feels welcome.

"Ophelia, you mastered your control over the force well, now it is time for you to learn how to wield a light saber," I begin. "Theresa, why do we not wield spears?" Spears? An interesting concept, "Mostly probably because a light saber usually is able to cut through the rod," I answer. "But mother, you found creatures who are difficult to cut through on your last adventure, did you not? Could we not use those materials as base?" Ophelia you are a very resourceful and clever child indeed, not bound by the teachings as I was. "Very well for you, let's see if you are able to successfully create a spear light blade," I answer her. Indeed I did bring back some of the more interesting trophies from the planet where I created my first holocron.

In the end Ophelia chooses the mantis skin to be the best material and uses force lightning and telekinesis to bend it to her will until it is reforged into a spear like shape. I instruct her how to build a regular light saber and she experiments with the tip of her spear until she succeeds in building a trident. Indeed its reach and attack pattern are totally different from a normal light saber, however for someone like Ophelia it is a perfect match. Her snake body allows her to move different and a spear's thrust is a great weapon with her body.

However I still train her in both spear use and sword play. She learns quickly and in the two month we travel through hyperspace the most basic foot work and attack she mastered. She will have little to no trouble to at least face a Padawan of a Jedi order. She, too, tends to wield more than one weapon, since she learned from me to wield light sabers using her telekinesis powers.

And finally we reach the space port and awaiting us at the port is my master. Now how to deal with this bastard who's haunting my dreams ever since my childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Sith Empire

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Star Wars © Lukas Arts, Original Character © Me.

Not beta.

* * *

Slowly like a whale the Bismark approaches peer double six. Even injured as it is, it is a majestic dreadnought. The military personal line up in formation to exit for shore leave. I ordered Ophelia to put on a navigation lieutenant clothing and putting force suppressing chains in her pockets. With that I hide her from my masters and other Sith attempt to find my secret apprentice.

I on the other hand put on my full armor and my latest weapon. A Sith alchemical wolfram light saber trident. Actually describing it as a trident is wrong. It has three blades. The middle one longer than the two sticking out to the sides. The side blades are in a one hundred and ten degree to each other. I did some research and found that in some very very old archives that this is the ideal angle for a multi- bladed weapon. The shaft is just about a head longer than my own body and the blade after that is at least another one and a half head longer. Though fighting with a spear is a lot more different than a sword, in the last two month I did train together and teach Ophelia how to wield a spear.

Training with her I realized just how much more of an advantage a spear has, however just having a piercing weapon isn't enough, thus I researched and found that there are also long weapons meant for slashing. This 'trident' in the end I found to be the best weapon.

Besides my new weapon I am also wearing my full battle suite with silver-orange-wolfram body plate armor and a helmet fitting for my head. A helmet with fox ears and a fox masks. However I hate capes, they just hinder in a fight, so my armor does not have a cape. On the other hand I have an internal 'backpack' build into my back armor. I am able to store my five light sabers and on command the chambers open for me to pull them out.

Click, click, click my heels sound as I walk over the metallic ground, walking passed saluting soldiers and service men and women. i standnext to Admiral Ilene Khan as the docking door sizzle as it equalizes its pressure and slides open. On the other side awaiting me and the admiral is my master.

As usual he wears his long dark blue robe and a hood covering most of his face. I have my fox helmet open like a motorbike helmet upwards with my mask over my head as I greet him with a serious look.

"My lord," I say before taking his hand and kneeling down before him. "Rise," he says in a crackling old voice. I rise to his command Admiral Khan joins us as my master motions her over. Her XO takes over and orders the men and women what to do. Ophelia follows her order without questioning. Returning my attention back to my master I hear him say, " …. were you successful?"

"Of course," I answer and present him with my holocron I created. He eyes it cynically. His eyes or better said his force senses are able to tell this holocron is made recently, yet, he doesn't say anything about that to me. While continue to walk he opens the holocron and a gush of dark power flows outwards from it. Military personnel who are close by suddenly feel shocked and disturbed by the dark presence. My master ignores them, or better said he has to ignore them as he wrestles with the dark lord within the holocron for dominion over who's more powerful. Finally my master returns, to my distaste.

"Darth Kitsune, well done," he says. "We have a dark council meeting. I request your presence, Darth Kitsune."

"Of course, my lord," I reply. "Admiral I am sure you will need to debrief the imperial council of your success," my master continues directing his attention to Ilene. "Then if you excuse me," Ilene bids us farewell. I look into her eyes deeply, just as she looks deeply into my eyes before turning her head and heading off to the imperial council.

Click, click, click, my hollow footstep sound as we continue through corridors until we arrive at the meeting place. A total of nine council members are present, each with his apprentice. I see eight other human Sith, one among them a female. I smell her perfume from the door away. The others all male humans.

They stare at me, all the human male apprentices stare at me, my body, my armor, my weapon, but especially at my ears, breast, ass and tail. I adopt a chilling unmoving facial expression and stand behind my master as he takes his seat among the council. It has been years, since I last stood here last. Ten years maybe was the last time I stood here with my master, usually I am away on an assassination mission or other missions when he has a council meeting thus I don't remember any of these apprentices faces. They are all new and for my master, he doesn't fear an assault from the other council members, just like how I am unable to permanently slay him, the others are unable to do the same.

They begin their conquest discussion against the republic and Jedi in an ancient Sith dialect, that even I am unable to understand. I on the other hand let my gaze wander the room looking at each of the Sith bodyguards. Many of them are young, except for one, the other female. I can sense she's experienced many grant battles, just like myself. It seems in the end it is just the two of us who are glaring at each other, wanting to know who is stronger than the other.

Though I am focused on her I notice how the male bodyguards are surrounding me, am I that alien to them? "Hey look a new comer," one says. "And a sexy fox as that," another says.

Males, other than blood they only have sex in their head. Even my master is no different. What to do? I'll endure their harassment for now, while at the same time hiding my force power. It's an old habit of an assassin to entirely hide all your presence, so you may completely vanish. They are touching me, well more like my plate armor. All seven of them, geez if I'd ignite my blades now, I wonder how many I'd take down in a single swing. Hands are touching my chest, my ass, my tail, my ears and one of them is even breathing his breath into my ears.

Alright, I think they had their fun now, I gaze over to the woman, eying her one last time carefully. No she doesn't seem to intend to do anything about that. And the masters? They seemed amused as their apprentices are toying with me.

In a burst I release my suppressed dark powers, blinding these fresh-lings senses. Ignite my trident I slice in half the one to my right and pierce the immediate one to my left in a single motion before the others jump back to avoid my attack.

Except one doesn't jump far enough. He's outside my light sabers reach, not my tridents reach and with a circle motion added to my first strike my blade slices off his legs. From seven only four remain. They draw their blades rather slow and late.

They attempt to surround me since they are outnumbering me. I am thinking of letting my other blades dance, but then I decide against it. These Sith are still too young and haven't really overcome their fear of true battle. Their defense show weakness and holes in them, who the hell trained them? They are just fodder. Entering the horse stance I hold my trident in my left hand and let out force lightning through my right hand testing out each ones defenses. The first three are solid, but the last person's force defense is poor and my lightning bolt jumps passed his light saber onto his body and shocks him. I use my left hand, flip the spears point at the bolted person and use force pull and pull him into my spear tip as he's still being shocked.

Now only three remain. With only three I could play with them a little, I suppose. I let my spear dance across my body. Letting it turn, twist, and circle around my body its point and tail always in motion. They keep their distance, though force prediction is favorable to them, they sense something odd about this blade. They are not used to fighting someone with so much reach and speed. Force prediction is not going to compensate for their insufficient skill, at least not against me.

So since they don't really dare to attack me I open up with aiming for a low attack against their legs. The one to my right is surprised by it and doesn't know how to defend and I pierce his leg. In pain he screams and falls to the ground in pain. The other two dash at me hoping to catch me while I am unable to close my attack. To their pity I am the most solid fighter when it comes to closing an attack, the light blade slices through the metallic ground flipping my spear tip towards my left and stop my enemy to the left in his dash as he sees the spear tip striking at him. The one attacking me from the front I stop with a roundhouse kick against his hand stopping his entire swinging motion before he completes it.

I twist my spear on its own shaft axis as the enemy to my left caught the blade with his light saber. He's forced to let go of his blade to avoid being cut by my two side blades while I sweep down the guy in front of me and bring my circling trident towards his falling body. It slices him clean in two. Now only the one to my left is left. He was able to fetch himself a new light saber as his disarmed one is at my feet. He's still in shock seeing how I defeated six of the bodyguards within less than two blink of an eye. I glare at him, he fears me, he's unsure how to proceed. My ear twitches as I continue glare at him, he may be the one who touched my tail and breathed air into my ears. I hate being touched by my tail or have someone breath air into my fox ears.

He'll get special treatment. But before that I shall seal the deal, I shall fright him to death. I release two of my five blades and let them dance, killing off any still living Sith on the ground. He witnesses how I slay them without even turning my attention away from him. Usually light saber cut clean cuts, you don't bleed out, but there is a way to do such work. And that is exactly how I slay my helpless victims. I let them all bleed out instead of burning them to death. It is old fashion, brutal, and serves my purpose just perfectly. He wet his pants, he's totally in awe and fear of my presence. His wet pee mixes with the pool of blood as it slowly spreads around me.

With power I jam my spear into the metallic ground that it stands straight up before approaching the piss pants barehanded. Tears run down his face as he screams in fear and swings his blade wildly at me. I grab his sword arm before it finishes its swing with my left hand and then elbow him with my right elbow into his face. My left hand crushes his lower arm and he drops his light saber before I punch him with my left hand. Fetching with my right hand his light saber I cut off his other hand.

In pain he screams, he tries to grab hold of his missing arm with his broken sword arm. I kick against the broken spot, he screams in pain once more, however I haven't had enough. I stab his left and right leg once with his own blade. He falls to the ground back first into the pool of blood and his own piss. He can't even crawl anymore with the pain in his legs immobilizing him and the metallic ground slippy like an eel. Using his light saber I cut open his armor where it is protecting his crotch and expose his penis and balls.

His expression is priceless. Fear, utter fear is written all over his face. He shakes his head and lifts his hands or tries to lift them, with one not existing and the other hand not responding due to his arm being broken. Still he tries to plea for mercy or for me to stop. With my metallic boot I touch his left then his right ball. "Which one do you chose?" I ask him. "Neither?" and I crush his right one first.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, " he screams out once more and then passes out from the pain. "Oh no, you ain't escaping so easily," I say. With my left hand I grab hold of his head and then force to pull his consciousness back out. Slowly he wakes again, he breathes heavily. "Welcome back," I say smiling in the most sweet 'welcome back honey' tone I can muster. "Now let us continue," and I once more stand tall over his last ball. The happy moment fades from him as he regains his memory of what just happened. "Ah, I am glad you remember," I say as his face returns to one full of fear. I crush his last ball he screams out loud. I quickly grab hold of his head and pull on his consciousness, I want him to feel all the pain, all of it. He shall not pass out from it. So I maintain his consciousness and he continues scream a beautiful hymn like a banshee.

It seems to end in a flash, as his hymn ends but in reality it's been going on for a few hours actually until the other woman steps in and slays him out of maybe pity? Or maybe she just didn't like the music I listen to.

"You don't like the music I listen to?" I ask here, "my apologies Darth Kitsune, however this song has been repeating itself for hours," she replies. "My dear Darth Luciella, a good song is to be repeated," I tease her. "Yes, indeed, however you are disturbing the masters with your music, my dear." I had totally forgotten we were in a dark council meeting when these foolish newbies started harassing me.

"My deepest apologies, masters," I offer my sincere apology. "Don't mention it," Darth Luciella's master says, "it was entertaining to say the least. And it goes to show a lot more effort needs to be pooled into forging the best apprentices. Just picking up some nobodies out of our academy isn't enough." she frowns upon those council members.

"Anyways, this council is adjourned," Luciella's master says. "Come," my master orders me as I follow behind him. "You did well, exactly of what I expected of you," he says. I follow him silently. "You showed them once more what power truly means. Darth Kitsune, I have a new assignment for you. Another holocron's location has come to my knowledge. I uploaded the coordinates to the Bismark already, once she is repaired you are to set out and retrieve them.

Do not worry yourself about the ongoing war. There are Sith for these type of tasks. They will need weapons, secret weapons and you shall bring us these, they will win the war for us, soon enough.

"As you wish, master," I answer him. Just maybe within this holocron is the secret to slaying him. I return to the Bismark and awaiting me are Ilene and Ophelia. "How long till the Bismark is ready to departure, Admiral?" "A month worth of work still ahead of us," she replies. "Here are the new modifications for the Bismark, they are going on my costs," I hand over to her an modification list.

"This …. is a unit for an internal fighter and bomber fabric," Ilene says astonished. "Few ever have enough credit to buy it. Though where shall we put such a fabric? Not only that but you included a full set of robots capable of running internal and external repair and a mining frigate to gather resources in gas clouds and asteroids or planets. With this the Bismark becomes entirely independent of any factories or facilities." "Only you cannot grow food on a dreadnought," I joke with Ilene. "The least of our problems, however to include this module we'll be delayed by another month," Ilene says.

"Then I shall take your navigation officer Ophelia and take the Ilithid and head out ahead of you. Our meeting coordinates are already in Bismark's computer. See you in two month then, Admiral Khan," I say to her. I take Ophelia head into the hangar and with 8k piloting the Ilithid exit the factory.

We head off into hyperspace toward our next destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Sith Empire

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Star Wars © Lukas Arts, Original Character © Me.

Not beta.

* * *

In the meditation room I am teaching Ophelia how to suppress her force powers. It is a skill useful in infiltration missions or even generally it is useful to appear like a 'normal' alien and not as Jedi or Sith. Though through the force we gain advantages, it is always better to gather information through other methods. It is a good way to compare information gathered, than just to blinding trust the force.

"The force is a tool, a means to an end. It is you the person, the ego, the will that controls this tool. Without your mind and ego the force is a useless tool. But you shall never become completely dependent to this tool. If you do, it will become your greatest weakness," I repeat this to Ophelia as she learns suppressing her force powers. She learns and is able to master such skill quickly. I noticed it since I started training her directly in the skills of spear and sword fighting.

"Master, we are exiting hyperspace soon," 8k announces through the com. "Good, come Ophelia. You practiced this ability well enough now. Few will be able to notice your force powers now," I leave the meditation room and head to the cockpit.

Ophelia soon follows after she finishes her little exercise. We exit hyperspace and find our next planet to be a red desert planet. However we feel strong force presences coming from this planet. "Suppress your force!" I order Ophelia, just as I suppress my own power. She follows my order without questioning, then asks, "why, mother?"

"It is quiet simple, do you feel the force coming from the planet?"

"Yes,"

"Do you feel how it has a touch of 'pleasantry' with it?"

"Yes, Theresa."

"They come from a Jedi or Jedis."

"Theresa, their powers feel familiar. They are they ones who hurt Bismark."

"Interesting, well done my apprentice."

"And they are here for something, it is best for us to infiltrate them and hide in plain sight. It's easier to find out what they are trying to find than if we go in guns and swords all high and blazing. And the item we are looking for, well maybe if two more people look for it it will be a lot easier to find."

"Mother, do you think they will aid us so easily?"

"No, not as Sith, but if you are right then both Jedi master and Padawan are males, right? With our women's charm we surely are able to convince them to do anything for us."

"As you wish," she returns my smile with her own little smile.

Since this turned into a infiltration mission I put down my full armor and my light saber. Instead 8k will be carrying out weapons. He wears an extended backpack storing our light sabers and light spears in them. We change his outfit into a security droid, who is protecting two ladies.

On our end we dress up like how woman should dress up. A white dress, white stocking for Ophelia and a light blue dress and stocking for myself. Fine silk gloves and an umbrella to protect our fair skin against the sun. A teddy bear for Ophelia as well and a leather bag for myself as well as light blue high heels for my feet.

We exit the port and already eyes are starring at us. Like high nobles we look, pretty and catching the eyes of many males and females alike. 8K with his twin mini shoulder guns and a assault rifle in his hand is the only thing keeping them from closing in on us.

The sun is truly hard and an umbrella does give us cooling shade. Exiting the port section we wander through the markets observing first. Then Ophelia spots alien children playing with a ball, kicking it in a circle with their feet or using their head to catch it. Meanwhile I sense a force presence being very close.

"Go play with them, I am sure you'll enjoy it," I whisper into Ophelia's ears. She hands me her teddy bear and slithers quickly to the other children. It takes a moment as they are shocked such a fine dressed girl would play with them, however it quickly changes as she let's the ball slide the ball along her tail before shooting it against a head. Soon they are playing with the ball vividly.

Then I spot the Jedi Padawan. He's searching for something and suddenly the football shoots straight for his head with such power, spin and killing intend that he draws his light saber and slices the ball in half on reflex. Ophelia did exactly how I intended.

"Ahhhh …." the children scream as their ball is cut in half. The Padawan is bewildered as he finally realizes it was just a playing football and not a grenade or something dangerous. "I am sorry," he says, "but you'll excuse me for leaving you alone with a broken ball." He says while motioning his hand. Oh, he is quick to use his force powers, easy to guide down the dark path. "You can't do that," Ophelia screams at him suddenly as he is about to leave and grabs hold onto his hand.

"Excuse me," he says, "you'll let me leave," he force commands. "No," Ophelia answers. "You are going to give us a new ball, please," she blinks her long eye lashes and a sweat face as she holds his hand closer to her breast. The young Padawan's face shoots red as he notices where his hand is.

"Please," Ophelia says once more time, with her head so close he can feel her breath on his face. He hesitates, he doesn't know how to respond to her.

"Ophelia," I say out loud moving towards her, "let this young man be on his way. Don't you see he is busy and on an errand?"

"But, ..." she begins, "mother he destroyed our ball. …. he such a meanie." Her voice is so childish, while she lets go of his hand before coming into my arms.

"Ophelia, what a beautiful name," he whispers to himself as his mind is still clouded by her charm. "I hope you excuse Ophelia's manner, young man," I begin, "she's still such a child."

"No, no, no," he begins to wave his hand in denial, "I mean, she's right I should not just leave like this. I am in the wrong for having cut open their play ball, I am sorry for that. But I just need to finish this errand or my master will be angry with me."

"Then please, we do not wish to hidden such a hard working man. Oh, but where are my manners, I am Theresa, Ophelia's mother," I say. "Yes, I know she doesn't look like me, her father's gene are just that strong showing in her," I begin trash talking with him, "Oh but please, you don't need to listen to a widows' sad story. You do have an important errand to run."

"Please I am Lukas Peterhausen. A Jedi in service to the republic. I shall bring you a ball right after I finish my errand," he vows before bowing to us and continues to run off. "What a handsome knight," Ophelia says to me loudly enough that even a Jedi dashing off is still able to hear it. He stumbles as he hears it before catching his balance and continue running off.

We look into each others eyes, and both of us show a grin, a deep and evil grin. No, we don't need the force to fool and manipulate a young boy in love. However now we need to deal with these children wanting their ball back.

"Ophelia, stay here with the children, I shall go buy a ball. 8K look after Ophelia please," I say out loud. The market is large so I go to the next vendor and ask her nicely where a vendor is who sells balls. I walk with my high heels clicking the floor with each step, waving my tail left and right. Eyes follow me as I walk pass them into the ball store.

"I'd like a football," I say to the vendor. "Of course my lady," as he fetches a ball. "It makes 100 credit." "Here you go," I say. "Already leaving?" a young alien suddenly says behind me. "A MILF like you doesn't need to leave quickly, eh?" this fly-head alien says to me. "Ewww," I say out loud. "Keep your distance, you're disgusting," I shoo him away without touching him. "Hey, don't be such a bitch. You waved your tail so high, just asking to be fucked, you little foxy whore," fly-head says.

"Good god, watch your tongue. You're really disgusting. Keep away," I say to him. "Little bitch, I get want I want, whenever I want," he points his gun at me and grabs my hand. "Not so fast," a human male grabs hold of his hand, "the lady asked you to leave her alone."

"Who the fuck are you?" he points his gun at him. "Ahhhhhh he's going to shoot," I scream in a panicking voice, attempting to run out of the store. "Not so fast little fox whore, I am gonna fuck you tonight!" he points his gun at my legs and shoots. A light saber ignites and deflects the bolt away from me.

"Ugh," fly-head screams as he eats a force push. Then his pistol is disarmed. "You'll leave the lady alone," the Jedi force commands him, "and go home and rethink your life." "I am leaving the lady alone and will go home and rethink my life," he repeats his orders.

"Thank you, my knight," I say in a grateful voice. "It was a pleasure," he stretches out his hand to lift me up. I fell down as he shot at me. I take his helping hand and let him pull me up towards him. In a swing I am in his arms, blinking my eye lashes at him. His eye look into my and I let my tail circle around us touching his body and then let's its tip touch his full face mustache.

"My lady," he kneels and kisses my hand. "Oh my," I let out a lite giggle. "Shall I escort you? Where do you wish me to take you?" "On your shining white steed?" I ask completing his statement. "Well, I need to return to my daughter," I answer him. "Then let me escort you," he replies with a smile offering his strong right elbow. I pick up the ball, which fell out of my hands as I fell to the floor, and I let my left hand rest on his right arm.

"Oh no, I forgot my umbrella," I say as we exit the store. "This umbrella?" he asks as he pulls it to him with the force. "Yes, you are such a wonderful knight," I compliment him. He escorts me then to where Ophelia is. 8K is standing guard and Ophelia is telling the other children stories.

"Woah … awesome, that was an awesome story, Sister Ophelia," they say. "Ophelia," I say as I am within ear distance. "Mother," she says and waves at me before coming to me. "And who is this?" she asks. "A knight in silver armor saving me from some perverted, sexually harassing rapist," I answer. "He must be really strong then," Ophelia says in astonishment.

"Ophelia, I brought a ball for you," I begin, "Oh! That is so nice, thank you, mother," she squeals taking the ball and bringing it to the other children. They immediately start playing ball once again.

"Master," 8k approaches me as he spots me once again. "Thank you 8k, for watching over my daughter. She's everything left for me now." "Of course master, it is a pleasure to serve you." "You have a beautiful daughter," the Jedi knight says.

"Oh my god," I begin in a shocking voice, "where are my manners, I let a knight escort me back, but didn't introduce myself. I am Teresa, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir knight." "No, no, you need not to apologize," the Jedi knight says, "I, too, forgot my manners in my excitement. I am Jedi Master Sebastian Vadess. It is always a pleasure to be able to help such a beautiful lady and loving mother like yourself."

I raise my hand before my mouth and giggle lite. "I haven't enjoyed the company of a man since my husband died," I begin, "but I should honestly not plague you with such a story." "No, please," he begins, "I have always an open ear for a lovely lady like yourself. Please if it helps you lift your spirit, please finish your story." "No, I shouldn't," I decline his invitation to continue. "My lady, speak your heart," he says, "I shall try and do what is in my power to aid you."

"Alright, if you insist. My husband he ran a business selling, well, weapons. As you see on 8k, it is the only thing left from my husband," I lie in the most sad and sobbing voice. "The business ran well, he traveled a lot leaving me and Ophelia at home often. We enjoyed the few times he came home with family meals and a few visits to the park. Anyways then one year ago all the suddenly 8k arrived the port with his ship. However him, he didn't appear. 8K told me how my husband were taken away by thugs while he had left 8k on the ship. Security and last resort protocol in 8k ordered him to return to me and protect myself and my daughter. Since then I've been traveling port to port hoping to find some hints towards his disappearance.

I am trying to follow all the last navigation ports his ship flew to, thus I arrived here," a tear rolls down my cheek. Master Vadesss' finger stops my tear from completely run down my entire cheek. "For such a lady as yourself, I am sure we can spare some time in aiding you finding your husband," he says with a deep look into my eyes and a very convincing voice.

"Oh please, I couldn't," I say, "I could not forgive myself to take up the precious time of a Jedi master. You have probably an entire galaxy to save than to need bother yourself with my small problem."

"No, but for your beautiful daughter, I'd cross oceans and move mountains," Lukas says. "Master, I return and finish my errand." "Ophelia, look, who's returned," I say catching Ophelia's attention. "Oh," she says and blushes. "My princess," Lukas begins, "I bring you a golden ball and a lovely rose." He presents her with a ball and a rose. Ophelia looks at me and I motion her to take it. She takes the ball and the rose, sniffs at it before then taking my hand and hiding behind myself to hide her embarrassment.

"Now my ladies, do you have any hint to what your husband was building?" the master asks. "Of course, my lords," I reply. "8k show them the picture." Using a projector, 8k shows a picture of a holocron. The Jedi and his Padawan look at each shocked, before replying. "My lady, did you know exactly what your husband did?" "Why are you asking?" I return his question. "Because I believe that your husband may have been something far more dangerous than the loving husband you saw? He maybe a Sith Lord, responsible of the death to many millions of innocent life."

"How could you say that about dad," Ophelia screams at him. "Please my princess, be calm," Lukas tries to calm her. "No, Papa is always loving and carrying to us. He always would bring home a present for me and stay with us for a week or longer. He loved us, he isn't evil. He did nothing wrong!"

"No, I won't believe you," I say taking and pressing Ophelia closer to me. "My husband, he wasn't some monster." With a tear jerking face I say to Master Vadess.

"Of course, my ladies. I just meant there may be a possibility that he may have served someone a little bit more ..."

"No, I won't have you talk to me about such far fetched stories as these," I cut him off.

"How about we aid you in finding this item," Lukas tries to change the topic. "Would you?" Ophelia "But you aren't going to say something mean about papa again, will you?"

"No," Lukas answers. They look at each other then whisper to each other discussing the possibility of it being an evil force item. They may need to confiscate it after finding, to protect us ladies.

Thus we follow them around letting them gather information for us. Soon we find out that maybe it is somewhere in the desert.

We insist on coming with them through the desert and soon we head out for the desert. Surviving ambushes from thugs and wild animals they escort us to tunnels, cliffs and other dangerous terrain. And then finally we close in on the holocron. Kryate dragon hatch-ling fill the tunnel. Flesh eating as they are, 8k and the two Jedi fight them off. To their surprise 8k is rather very effective in laying down supporting fight. They conclude it is due to him serving a Sith lord and just returned to the Sith Lords' wife.

"We are close my ladies, please be careful," Lukas says to us. "It's cold mother," Ophelia says with a fearful voice. "I am scared," she says. "No need to be scared, my princess," Lukas says. "I shall protect you with my life."

We continue deeper into the caves, when suddenly flapping sound come and then Ophelia screams. "Heeeeeeeeeelp, mother," she's caught in two large claws as it flies off with her deep into the tunnels.

"Ophelia, nooooooo," I scream. "Save, her quickly, noooooo Ophelia," I cry and tears run down my face. "Quick," Lukas says as he runs and chases after her. "No, don't haste after her," Master Vadess orders him in vain.

"What? Are you going to abandon my daughter?" I yell at him angrily. "No, my lady. It is not what I meant. It is too dangerous to run off alone."

"Ahhhhh," a female voice screams, "Please, you must save my daughter. She's all I am left with," I plea with Vadess. "Very well, still we shall be very cautious."

He leads me and 8k carefully through the tunnels. "Ahhhhhhhhh" once more the female voice screams.

"Hurry, please," I hurry him up. We walk faster. Then we hear a roar and light saber being swung. An animal scream.

We arrive to witness how Lukas is defending Ophelia against a fully grown kryate dragon. "No, don't come any closer," Ophelia panicks and tries to run away out of the corner. The kryate seeing her panicking dashes towards her with its claw out trying to slash her. Lukas jumps in and pushes her away from the swing. However he is hit. "Arhhhhhhhhhhh," he screams in pain. The claw slash don't slay him, however they slice across his entire back. He lies motionless on the floor. "No, stay away from me," Ophelia screams at the kryate dragon.

"Please, save my daughter," I yell at Vadess. He throws his light saber. It catches the kryates attention. "Now!" he orders Ophelia. "No, it's too scary," she screams while crying and holding her hand to her head. The kryate dragon attacks Vadess. He's able to deflect, dodge, parry and evade its attack. 8K starts shooting drawing its attention towards it and myself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, its coming this way," I scream in fear.

Vadess uses a powerful force push and manages to move the beast away from 8k as it continues firing its mini gun at the dragon. Sebastian Vadess is pushed to his limit as he keeps drawing the dragons attention while 8k pounds down on the dragon with his minigun.

And then finally, the dragon falls. It's cheese. Sebastian Vadess is exhausted from the fight. 8K looks at me, but I shake my head, not yet. "My ladies you are safe?" "Yes, my lord. I thank you for saving my daughter so timely," I reply. "Then I need to tend to my Padawan," he quickly heads to the bleeding Lukas. Ophelia heads to me as I slowly creep up on Vadess.

"How is he doing?" I ask from behind Vadess. "He's stable and won't bleed to death," he replies. "I am so relieved," I say, "and thanks you for everything," in ancient Sith I whisper into his ear before shocking him with force lightning.

"Ahhhhhhhh" he screams in pain. I of course control my lighting in so much control that I do no slay him. He slumps down to the floor, breathing heavily. "how..." he begins. I kiss him on his lips, even entering his mouth with my tongue and entangle his powerless tongue with mine. "Catch me if you can, remember?" I answer him. "I must honestly thank you, you did us a great favor. You even where able to defeat a kryate dragon." "Don't worry," Ophelia says. She's holding Lukas' head on her tail. "We won't kill you." She kisses his lip until Lukas opens his eye. He blushes but then he realizes something being very wrong. Still his body is too weak to properly respond. Ophelia gives him another kiss. 8K walks over handing to me and Ophelia each our masks and light saber. "Since you wield light sabers, let us exchange them." I take Vadess and leave my own with him and Ophelia leaves her with Lukas and takes his. We put back on our helmets and leave the weakened Vadess and Lukas just observing how we retrieve the holocron from the eggs. We also take the kryate's tears, two pearls hidden within its belly. A rare focus item that increases light saber power beyond any synthetic modifications.

Master Vadess and Lukas can't do anything to stop us, we come back to them and each of us give them one last kiss on their lips. "Catch you next time," we say our farewell. 8K leaves a first aid kid and some emergency rations with them. "You need to grow more, until next time," Ophelia says to a shocked Lukas.

In front of them we change our out fit back to our Sith clothing, they witnessing our beautiful body. The clothing we each leave it with them respectively. "Let's go," and we head out towards the Ilithid and then to the waiting Bismark in space with the holocron.


End file.
